


Ships That Pass in the Night

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 4x02 Korra Alone; Korra is about to make her return to Republic City. ONESHOT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships That Pass in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on my fanfiction.net account

Korra relaxed as she felt the gentle rocking of the boat on the water. She bent some air at the sails causing the boat to move faster. The wood groaned as it picked up speed.

On the horizon, gold lights started to appear. It glittered on the surface of the ocean, mimicking the look of the night sky. She felt her pulse start to quicken and her stomach clench up as she got closer to the city.

A fog had rolled in. She lifted a hand and bent a path from her boat straight towards Republic City. She felt a smile tickle the corner of her lips as she got closer. Once she spotted the familiar tower of Future Industries, her smile faded.

A feeling of dread washed over her. She dropped her hand and let the fog move on its own accord. A big gust of wind caused the fog to blow over the city even more. Korra had to squint to be able to see the light through the condensation. 

Another big gust of wind came up and blew the fog, but this time it only moved it from around a giant rock.

Korra saw the glowing eyes first. She felt her breathing start to speed up as the familiar adrenaline rush of fear swept through her body. She heard the screeching of the chains over the sounds of the pushing and pulling waves. She could smell the metal over the salty spray. 

The ghost Korra stared her down as the boat continued to move foreward. After looking over at the lights once more, Korra bent air into the sails, and shifted her boat’s bow to the right. She refused to look back as the lights and Republic City disappeared behind the fog.

\-----

“Wait,” Asami said as she jumped to her feet. She held the blanket tighter around her body. She placed a hand over her eyes to shield out the lights from the docks before squinting. “I thought I saw a boat.”

“I don’t see anything,” Bolin muttered. He took in a deep breath and then let out a giant yawn. “I haven’t seen anything for the past three hours.”

Asami brushed the blanket off of her shoulders. She walked to the every end of the dock and continued to peer out into the fog. A big gust of wind roared up. The fog slowly started to roll over the water, becoming thicker by the second. She lowered her hand and let out a big sigh. “Maybe you’re right,” she mumbled. 

“Let’s go back to the temple,” Mako suggested gently. He placed the blanket back on Asami’s shoulders before helping Bolin to his feet. ”If we stay out here much longer, we’re all bound to get sick.” Mako conjured up a fireball in his hands. Asami and Bolin each snuggled onto his left and right side and held their hands over the flames. “There’s always tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, until we see her boat dock.”

The three slowly walked back up the docks and towards Republic City, ready to sleep and start a new day waiting for Korra to return.


End file.
